Gale and Madge: The love that never lasted
by rexgrimm
Summary: What really happened between Gale and Madge when Katniss wasn't around? Did they fall in love; or did it all fall apart? From the day they first met to beginning of a revolution, will their love last through it all? Guess you'll just have to find out.


Gale and Madge: The love that never lasted

"_Gale…" _ Madge sighed watching him sulk after he learned the news of Katniss' and Peeta's engagement. The whole district new Gale had feelings for Katniss and that Katniss may have feelings for Gale… everyone but Katniss herself.

Madge was, well, jealous of Katniss. Not in the spiteful way because that just wasn't how Madge was. Madge so desperately wanted to be like Katniss: strong, beautiful, and most importantly loved by Gale.

She had been pining over him ever since she had first met him and somehow Katniss had always grabbed Gale's attention, he was so protective of her and she him and they cared for each other and their families. Was it wrong that Mage wanted that? _Yes _she thought to herself _you have more privileges here than anyone else and should not be complaining, you are the mayors daughter Madge Undersee. _

But that's just it. She was the mayor's daughter and that had haunted her, her whole life. People tried to get close to her to get close to her father, she could not complain she was to set an example, she was to stand tall just like Katniss. However, she had loved with all her heart and was never loved back due to the men's fear of bringing more of the mayor's attention on them especially when most of the district took part in actions that weren't exactly _legal._

She was so hurt and tired and if she knew that Katniss was also having problems with standing tall and all the terrifying worries of the quarter quell, well then Madge might have understood and felt comforted. But she wasn't.

She was sure something was going on between the two when she witnessed the two of them near the forest gate and was devastated. When Katniss left for the Quarter Quell she couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved and she scolded herself for days just for having that thought.

during the first day the tributes spent in preparation, Madge had sat outside on the steps of her home looking everywhere and nowhere tired of being to afraid to make a move, becoming nervous when he so much as walked by her and said hello and yearned for him to say more. She had had enough.

That very day as she saw Gale walk by she got up and walked towards him and he stopped and hid the dark look on his face that he had been wearing for days with a smile. "Hey Gale how you holding up?" Madge asked looking him straight into his eyes, remembering the first time they had met every time she saw those eyes.

It had been a long time before this whole Katniss being a tribute business and incidentally around the time Katniss was saved by Peeta, but no one was aware of this.

Madge had been walking by new the gate exercising her new found rebellion towards her father smiling t the thought of how crazy it was that she was doing something she could get in trouble for. Then she found him, he was stuck in hole in the fence holding a bag that was probably filled with hunted animals. Not knowing any better she shrieked and knew that it was a mistake. the thoughts of someone finding the both of them there were terrifying and they couldn't bar to think of the consequences, they were kids and were afraid as most kids would be. Both of them knew Madge could have just ran and left Gale to be severely punished, but she decided against because she knew he would either be caught or they would turn on the power to watch the games soon and he would be fried. So she helped him escape and in his eyes she saw fear and gratitude, however she had gotten in lot of trouble and was not allowed outside the house for a week unless it was to watch the game or go to school.

All the time she was allowed to use was spent with Gale and they hd become close friends until he just stopped talking to her as much and his attention gravitated towards Katniss… as most people's attention did.

Now looking into his eyes she could not believe how many years have past and how much things had changed and stayed the same.

"Hey." he said back laconically as most men acted when they didn't want to admit they were hurt. She offered for him to sit down with her and he declined saying exactly "I'm sorry I have a lot of things on my mind and I need to go." She was frustrated at this rejection to the point of sadness however she was proud of herself that she took a step onwards making a move and calmly nodded.

To her surprise he returned the very next day and he looked at her and said "Thanks." "For what!" she asked confused "For asking me how I was. Everyone's too scared that I'll breakdown but i'm fine! I just want her to be safe and happy and i'll be happy." he said looking into her eyes they way she looked into his the day before as if he was remembering the first time he and her met.

"And what does being happy mean for you?" Madge asked feeling bolder than usual. He smiled and she felt her heart flutter "It means… that i can move on." and with that all her doubts were washed away and he kissed her, slowly passionately and she felt amazed that someone would love her and make her feel this way. After that Madge and Gale just sat there together in silence without feeling awkward and uncomfortable. They didn't need to say anything because they knew what the other would say whether it was doubts or hopes or just sweet nothings because it was echoing in both their minds and they felt like they had stopped being missing pieces and finally could fit into the puzzle; together.

But all was not well. With the changing of peace officers there was still a lingering fear in the air and she had heard of Gale's whipping and although she was too afraid to watch, she wasn't afraid to be there for him at the time being. Everyone knew it happened but they focused on what it meant for them and not how it would affect Gale. Gale kept it deep down and his fears only surfaced in nightmares that no one knew about except for Madge and she was always there for him. They wold sneak out before the Quarter Quell would play on the screen and would spend time together but Gale became distant and she knew he was thinking of Katniss.

When her and Gale had snuck away before the showing she saw a hunger in Gale's eyes and was frightened at her similar hunger and his as well. they snuck out to the gate both exchanging glances when they arrived near the gate where they first met. They could not go into the field because of the peacekeepers guarding the gate but they had just gone to look and remember. They both went back to Madge's house empty due to the mayor's preparations involving the viewing of the games and went upstairs to her bedroom. She felt nervous but excited and slightly aroused by the hunger in Gales eyes.

They entered the room kissing in a sloppy but needy fashion as he pick her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he placed them both on the bed. She felt heavy and light at the same time like her all her doubts and insecurities were weighing her down while kissing Gale was making her lightheaded and this kind of equilibrium was something she would die for and thought she might die from bliss as Gale's hands roamed her body caressing her breast and stripping her of her clothes. "Gale." she whispered. "I love you." and she was struck with fear when he tensed and stopped moving all together and was about to cry. She looked away unable to hear what he was going to say.

Gale caressed her face and looked into her eyes. "I love you too." and she was consumed with joy. All Madge wanted was to be with Gale; and at the moment she really wanted to _**be with Gale. **_So she closed the gap between their lips and kissed him once again allowing his tongue to slip in as dominated the kiss. she ran her hand down his half naked body filled with nervous anticipation stopping at the waistband of his paints and looking him in the eye as he nodded and she took of his pants leaving him in only his undergarments and she couldn't help but blush.

"What's wrong Madge?" he asked and she nervously responded "W-well you're really h-handsome and stuff." he laughed in repines and took her in his arms once more and stripped her of her pants that were frustrating him until Madge help to unbuckle the straps and smiled at him.

They kept on kissing deeper and more passionately as the time passed both too scared to go too far and upset the other fully gale rocked his hips against her and was pleased with the moan she released in their kiss. As they started to rock their hips harder and faster Madge couldn't help herself and started to moan loudly. She was so consumed with the feeling that she felt they would both combust and become one unable to handle the desire they both were feeling. "I love you Gale." she whispered unable to control herself as their hips continued to collide and she wanted more. Gale thrusted his hips again harder this time "Katniss!"

"_Oh…" _ they both said and he got off and she slid back further on the bed covering herself with the blanket even though she still had her undergarments on she felt naked and vulnerable and _hurt. _"Get out Gale." she said without looking at him "Listen i can explain! I'm sorry I didn't mean too!" "I know you didn't but get out Gale!" she said raising her tone still unable to look him in the eyes. "But.." "GALE GET OUT!" she yelled looking right at him fury in her eyes. She had given him all that she had and he still loved Katniss, he probably thought of her every time they were together and it made her sick. She started crying too weak to even yell at Gale anymore and he was too afraid and guilty to talk to her… so he ran.

He ran to his family and when he got to the square everyone was running screaming. The capitol was attacking district twelve and he ran to his family and Katniss' as well gathering them and preparing them for the escape he had planned. he hadn't realized he was crying, he couldn't let himself see the houses burning, he couldn't let himself see the faces of his friends dying because if he did he would breakdown. He was so scared that if he was to breakdown he wouldn't be able to pick himself back up. This tore his heart apart and with the chaos spiraling out of control he finally called down when he saw his family.

"What happened!" he shrieked grabbing them and telling them to run before they got to answer. He allowed his question to be answered when he found Prim and Katniss' mom. He couldn't believe it; Katniss had started a revolution. he always knew there was something special about her. However he finally got his family and Katniss' to safety in the woods when he realized what was missing.

"Madge! I need to save her! Keep running and follow this map until you get to a big oak tree with a crawl space. I will find you there because me and Katniss go there as a break spot." it was also where he kissed her.

Before his family could respond he was running back to the gate and he saw her; on the opposite side of the gate right at the whole where they first met. Tears flooded out of their eyes enough to wash away the fires raging through the district but Madge shook away her tears and smiled "Looks like we're at opposite positions this time." she said laughing through tears. He smiled but was dying o the inside; he had a chance with Madge and he blew it and Katniss would never love him. He would be alone forever and had to save her because for the mall amount of time he had been with her he had felt something for her. He approached the fence and she shook her head no.

Then he noticed it. the gentle hum of electricity through the fence, she wouldn't fit through without being shocked and she had hurt herself in her process of escape somehow. She was done for.

"I may have two minutes at most… stay with me?" and he didn't even have to think words weren't necessary either, he nodded and stuck his hand through the hole in the fence, the place where they first met. The place Madge would die. after a a minute and a half she told him to run, the fires were to get everyone to hide she knew the place was going to be bombed. Just like district 13, district 12 was destroyed.

When he ran he kept running he didn't let himself think his goodbye was "I'll keep loving you." he had said and she smiled "No you won't you'll love her, I'm okay with that tell her i said goodbye and remember me okay? that's all i ask remember this little hole in the fence and remember what the capitol did to me, to us, and fight back." he nodded then but he wanted to say more.

When he got back they knew not to say anything because he returned alone. He looked worse than when he found out Katniss and Peeta were married he still had hope. Now he was broken. The only word he said was "Don't tell Katniss anything about Madge."

People thought he lied to Katniss because he liked her, but he told Peeta when Katniss was asleep that Madge didn't die with everyone else at the mines and the square. She died after she saw him. This was too intimate for Katniss to know and in district 2 even now if you ask him about the hole in his fence he'll tell you not to ask again and if Peeta were to ever call him up on it even if he could speak to Gale… he would deny it


End file.
